


While I've Been Gone

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Coran (Voltron) Being Coran, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro wants to catch up with his friends now that he's back from wherever the hell he was. As usual, everyone has something to say...some weird stuff.Oneshot/drabble





	While I've Been Gone

Shiro was feeling better, especially now that he was with his friends. He was going to be okay. It was going to be rough, but the worst was behind him. The best part about this was now that his friends were there. 

"So," his voice was weak but it was there. "What's everyone been up to while I've been gone?"

"I learned how to do every fortnight emote in real life," said Lance, and he sounded proud. 

"I've started taking the space mice out around the universe as a traveling circus and going everywhere." said Allura.

Pidge piped up: "I learned how to hack into fruit."

Oh. Um, okay. Shiro blinked, but turned to the others, for some reason encouraging them to go on.

"I made an Alexa™ of my own," Hunk said then. "And every time someone sounds sad it plays the Big Time Rush theme song."

"I got a wolf!" said Keith. 

"And I befriended the eel in my stomach," finished Coran.

"Ah." Shiro said. He felt weird. "Okay."

Just a day in the life then. 

 


End file.
